


Living Dangerously

by likelike_love



Series: And Then [3]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelike_love/pseuds/likelike_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1x03 Never the Bride</p>
<p>Post-ep glimpse at the wedding reception...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Dangerously

**Author's Note:**

> This is #3 in my And Then Series.
> 
> [Originally posted](http://mary-marshall.livejournal.com/623134.html) on mary_marshall.livejournal.com on October 13, 2011.

"You're Mary's friend, right?" Marshall looked to his left to identify the speaker. A wave of aqua taffeta threatened to swallow the petite girl whole.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Marshall." He extended a hand. "And you're Treena's-"

"Sister-in-law." The brunette took his hand, laughing. "How weird is that? Never thought my brother would ever ... let's just say I pictured him playing Dungeons & Dragons in the basement with his friends well into his golden years."

"Well, it must have been difficult growing up with such an enchanting sister, ..."

"Marinelle."

"Marinelle. That's a beautiful name."

She wrinkled her nose. "Really? People tend to confuse me with a nun or medical marijuana."

It was Marshall's turn to laugh. "Something tells me very few people confuse you with a nun."

She blushed. "So you met my mother?"

"No! I mean, yes," he stammered. "I mean, yes, I did. But I ... I just meant that ... damn."

She rested a hand on his forearm. "Relax, Marshall. I'm just messing with you. Now, if you really wanted to make it up to me, you'd buy me a drink."

"It's an open..." The penny dropped. "What can I get you?"

"Vodka tonic?" The right corner of her mouth raised just a hitch higher than the left when she smiled. It was adorable.

"Don't go anywhere."

"I'l be here."

She gave a discreet wriggle of her fingers as he scanned the room looking for her later.

"Sorry it took so long," he apologized. "This place is packed."

They had hunkered down at an out of the way table in the corner. 

"My mother doesn't do anything small. I'm learning my new sister-in-law doesn't either." Marinelle kicked off her heels and gestured at her dress, laughing.

"A foolish and unsuccessful attempt to prevent the bridesmaid from outshining the bride."

She laughed, tucking her feet up beneath the orange crinoline. "Flatterer!"

"Hardly. 'Beauty is truth, truth beauty.'" He leaned in slightly, placing his hand beside her on the chair. "So, Sister Marinelle. Wanna show those heathens how it's done?" Marshall gestured toward the dance floor. The band had returned from a short break. The horns were tuning up.

"I don't know-"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-"

"No, Marshall. I don't know how to dance, I mean."

"Sure you do."

"Uh, not to this. I did three years of tap in elementary school, and learned the traditional bump and grind in college."

"Please tell me I'll get to see both," he begged.

She laughed, smacking him on the shoulder. "Marshall!"

"Just stick with me. You'll do fine." Marshall offered her his hands to help her to her feet.

"Oooookay," she sing-songed. "Now, how much do you value your toes? Shoes or no shoes?"

"Oh, put them on."

"You like to live dangerously."

He raised his eyebrows and tugged her hand to twirl her into his arms.

Within twenty minutes, her shoes and his suitcoat had been abandoned. She was lighter on her feet than she had led him to believe. And the dance floor was heating up. The driving beat of the percussion gave him courage. He pulled Marinelle closer. Over by the bar, Stan raised his glass in salute. 

With every song, the roll of her hips grew more sensual. The swish of her skirts, the feel of her in his arms, warm and willing, was electric. When she looked up to meet his eyes, her face was dewy with perspiration and alight with joy. The blush in her cheeks crept across her bare shoulders and chest under his appreciative gaze. Marshall dropped his hands lower, pressing gently at the small of her back. She wound her arms around his neck, resting her temple lightly against his chest.

Marinelle raised her head reluctantly when the band left the stage again to take a break. She smiled shyly at him before unwinding her arms from around his shoulders. He caught her hands as they dropped, impulsively raising them to his mouth to kiss the back of each one in turn.

She snagged his suitcoat from the back of a chair as she towed him toward the lobby of the hotel. She continued padding in her bare feet toward the elevator. Marshall was transfixed by the sway of her hips. She pressed the up button and turned to face him again, smiling coyly. As he grabbed the end of he coat to pull her toward him, the sound of his phone rang out from the breast pocket. Marinelle regarded him with challenge in her eyes.

"Sorry, I ..."

Marinelle's eyes widened as Marshall retrieved the phone. 

"Hello? Can I- Mare? ... I told you that car- " He sighed. "Where are you?"

Marinelle leaned in close enough that he could feel her breath, warm against his ear. "Tell her to call a cab," she whispered, sliding her fingers into his hair.

His eyes dropped shut for a moment before inhaling sharply. "I'll be there in twenty minutes," he exhaled.

Marinelle trailed her fingernails down his neck. The elevator doors lurched open. "I hope she's worth it."

He looked resigned. "Marinelle, it's not like that-"

She rolled her eyes, stepping back into the elevator. "Oh, but it is." She laughed lightly and pressed her hands together as if in prayer. "Go in peace, my child."

The doors clattered shut so theatrically that Marshall had to laugh. He leaned heavily against the wall for a moment before winding his way back through the lobby to retrieve his car from the valet.


End file.
